Sand Princess
by Pulchra Veritatem
Summary: What happens when The Land of Wind Feudal Lord sends his children to live in the Village Hidden in the Sand? What happens when a certain Kazekage meets a girl that isn't suppose to exist?
1. Chapter 1: On the Way

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters._

Chapter 1: On the Way

The carriage jostled as it moved on the uneven ground of the sand dunes.

"You would think that there would be better roads. I'll have to speak to Daddy about this." Aoi complained as she checked her makeup in a small hand miror. I ignored her as I leaned closer to the carriage's window, pulled back the protective screen and peered out at the dry landscape.

"Is everything okay?" The escort walking besides the carriage asked. I ignored him and continued to look out at the desert. As I scanned the landscape, I spotted a sandstorm forming in the distance. The guard, had been staring at me, followed my gaze and spotted the storm as well too. "Best sit back, Your Highness. It's about to get rough." He said as he motioned for the other escorts to prepare themselves. I dropped the screen and slumped back in the velvet cushion of the carriage seat.

"Sit up straight." Aoi barked. I reluctantly obeyed. We rode in silence as the wind picked up outside. The carriage swayed side to side as gusts of wind pounded it relentlessly. "I hope the others are okay back there." Aoi said nervously. I smiled. That's Aoi for you. Self centered one second and willing to give her life for someone else the next.

I closed my eyes and settled in for a nap. We weren't going fast to begin with due to the amount of people traveling in this carriage train but now we were barely moving due to the wind. "Don't go to sleep in the middle of the day. You aren't a baby like Jo or Lili." Aoi said. I sighed as I opened my eyes once again.

"Now remember, when we get there we must be on our best behavior. We are representing a noble family and we must not bring shame to it." Aoi continued oblivious to the fact I wasn't listening. Her voice trailed off as I hummed a familiar tune I had long forgotten the name to.

**In the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Temari walked quickly through the village. She had to be careful not to get in the way of the work going on throughout the village. Everyone was preparing for the Fourth Great Ninja War. She hurried to the office of the Kazekage, aka her little brother, Gaara. Temari pushed the door open to see her brother behind piles of paperwork.

He looked up at the sound of her arrival. He sighed. "Are they here yet?" He asked as he stood up to stretch. Temari shook her head.

"No. It appears that there has been a sandstorm and they won't arrive till tomorrow morning." She said as she placed the scroll she had gotten from the messenger hawk on top of his piles of paper.

Gaara became slightly troubled. Spending the night in the desert wasn't really safe. It was crawling with bandits every since the start of the war and the carriage train would be easy pickings. He could send a team to retrieve them but there was a chance they would get hurt in the sand and he couldn't spare ninjas.

He would have to risk it. '"Very well. Make sure that they receive a warm welcome when they do arrive." he said as he sat back down to his paperwork. Temari saluted and exited the room.

Gaara picked up his pencil again as he tried to concentrate on the report in front of him with little result. No matter how hard he concentrated the words just didn't seem to register in his mind.

Running a Hidden Village was a lot of stress and the fact that there was an upcoming war didn't help either. What had possessed the Feudal Lord to send his precious children to the Village Hidden in the Sand in the middle of a war!

It wasn't like he could refuse the request though he had been very tempted.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He had a vague memory of meeting the Fedual Lord's children when he was little but couldn't remember much about them. He remembered about five of them but there was probably more.

He opened his eyes and returned his attention to the reports, this was going to be a long night.

**On the Desert**

The sandstorm had retreated but had put the train behind schedule. It would soon be dark and very dangerous. The guards had sent a messenger hawk with the plan to camp out on the desert and arrive the following the morning.

Tents were set up and fires were lit as the Royal cook prepared a simple meal. I fiddled with the wooden flute, running my fingers over the groves where my brother had whittled it. I put the flute to my lips and played a simple tune.

"Hey Sis, play me a song will you?" Lili piped as she jumped into my lap. Aoi pursed her lips obviously not approving of Lili's behavior. I smiled as I picked up Lili and put her to the side. I placed the flute to my lips and blew.

My fingers moved quickly up and down, covering the flute's holes. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be carried away by music.

At the song's end I opened my eyes to see that a crowd had formed around me. I put down my flute as a wave of applause sprang up from the crowd.

"Here. Some nice warm soup for the star." Cook said, pushing a bowl into my hands. I nodded my thanks as I raised the spoon to my mouth. As I ate, Lili talked. She talked about how the carriage was so pretty and how she had been scared when the storm had hit.

She talked about how excited she was to be going to the Hidden Village and what she would do when she got there.

"They say that the Kazekage is just a boy." Lili chirped as she traced patterns in the sand with her fingers. "That he's about sixteen. Isn't that something? The Kazekage is the same age as you." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished the soup.

I stood and walked back to Cook to return the bowl. What Lili said sticked with me though. A boy so young with so much power. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Fix your hair." Aoi snapped as the carriage train approached the Village Hidden in the Sand's entrance. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are representing the Royal family. We can't have these peasants thinking that the Royal family is sloppy."

I reached up with my comb and yanked down hard, bringing some strands of hair with it. Aoi sighed. "Honestly. I wish you would care more about your appearance." Aoi said as she motioned for me to sit down next to her.

As she fixed my hair, we hear shouts outside. We had arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand.

**Inside the office of the Kazekage**

"They've arrived." Temari announced as she burst through the office doors. Gaara was standing at the window looking out.

"So it seems." He said bleakly as he watched the train of carriages wind its way through the rock buildings of the village. "We should greet them." he said as he turned away from the window.

As he walked, he could hear the sound of cheers coming from outside. The cheers got louder as he got closer to the entrance. He walked through the doorway into the open air.

"Hail the Kazekage." Was shouted from someone inside the crowd as a path was made for him to approach the carriages. As he walked, he felt Temari and Kankuro fall into step behind him.

The three Sand Siblings stood side by side as the first carriage pulled up.

"Hail His Royal Highness Prince Natsu and Her Royal Highness Princess Maragarth." The announcer yelled as a handsome boy of sixteen opened the carriage door and stepped down.

He bowed towards Gaara and held his hand out back to the carraige for a young girl of ten. She bowed as well as she and her older brother were ushered inside.

The long line of carriages soon dwindled down till there was one left.

"How many more are there?" Gaara whispered to Kankuro.

"One. The Feudal Lord has twelve kids so this should be the last one." He answered. The door to the carriage swung open before the announcer had a chance to speak revealing a twenty year old girl.

She turned her head left and right as if she was reaching for someone. She finally turned to Gaara.

"Forgive my appearance, Lord Kazekage." She said through gritted teeth. "Have you happened to see a sixteen year old girl? She had long black hair and is carrying a ninja weapon pack on her hip. Oh and she's wearing a Royal Ring."

Gaara said nothing. If he wasn't mistaken this was Her Royal Highness Princess Aoi, the second oldest child of the Feudal Lord. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I'm afraid I don't quite follow.

Your father only has twelve children. Are you saying that there is another Princess." Gaara said in a monotone. Princess Aoi looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps we should continue these conversation in private." Temari said. Gaara nodded and lead Aoi to his office.

**Somewhere in the Village Hidden in the Sand**

I felt bad sneaking out from the carriage while Aoi was busy looking out the window. It was a simple substitution jutsu that had given me enough time to take me away from the carriage and out into the crowd. In the distant I could hear the cheers of the crowd as each of my siblings stepped out of their carriage.

As I walked, I felt a wave of regret pass over me. I have missed my chance to see this legend of a boy. A former Jinnchuriki who had won the hearts of his people despite his alienation.

I twisted my Royal ring nervously. I had had it for about a year now but I still hadn't gotten use to the feel of it on my finger. I walked with my head down, not caring where I would end up. When I finally looked up, I found myself in what appeared to be a small garden with a greenhouse of some sort. Paradise in the desert I though as I plopped down at the roots of a tree.

I pulled out my flute, placed it to my lips and blew.

**In the office of the Kazekage. **

"Wait. Let me recap." Temari said after Aoi had finished talking. "You're saying that the Feudal Lord had an illegitimate child!" Aoi looked at her like she was a fly in her milk.

"I can't believe why that would be such a shock. Illegitimate children are common for high officials. Why should the Feudal Lord be an exception?" She said. Temari took a step back. She wasn't use to being talked to like she was a child.

"I know that but it is rare that these 'high officials' would except these children as their own. Even rarer that the child be put in the line of succession." Temari said, trying to regain some ground.

'It is very interesting." Gaara whispered from where he stood at the window. The crowd had not yet completely dispersed and he was in the process of tracking the movement of a small child as she made her way through the crowd.

"There were some interesting circumstances in the acceptance of this child." Aoi continued, ignoring Gaara's comment. "This child has the makings of a very powerful shinobi." Kankuro and Temari were stunned. They had never heard of a royal as powerful as this having the ability to channel chakra.

"Her origins are another reason why our father decided to sent us to this god forsaken place. He wantss her to become the next Kazekage." She whispered.

Gaara turned from his place at the window. It made sense. IF the Feudal Lord's daughter was the Kazekage then he would truly have complete control of the Land of Wind. "Where is this child?" He asked.

Aoi glared at him.

"I don't know. That's why you need to find her right away. It is very important that she doesn't use her powers. She is far too destructive." She said.

Temari nodded. "All right. I'll prepare a search team right away." She said as she moved to leave.

"No." Gaara said, stopping her. "I'll go. Please make yourself at home." He bowed to Aoi and walked out to door. As he walked, he heard it again. The soft sound of a flute.


	3. Chapter 3: Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the Feudal Lord's children**

Chapter 3: Name

I ran my tongue over my lips, hoping that it would moisten them. There was no such luck. The moisture seemed to evaporate immediately in the dry, hot air. I rummaged through my bag again, hoping that I had missed my lip balm. Once again I was unsuccessful.

I picked up my flute and shoved it back into my bag. My mouth was dry and I could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of my face. I missed the sea and its crazy weather. Here, in the Land of Wind, there was only one type of weather; hot and dry.

"You have talent." I jumped out of my skin. I turned my head left and right, searching for the voice. I did a double take when I finally found him. He had to be about my age. He had short red hair and wore dark mascara around his pale blue eyes. He had a huge gourd on his back and, he had a red tattoo with the character for love on his forehead.

I stood up quickly and turned to leave. "Wait." The boy said in a monotone. I turned my head back at him. He was holding out a bottle of water like a peace offering. His face remained emotionless. "For your throat. It must be dry seeing how long you played." I raised an eyebrow. How long had he been standing there watching me and how come I didn't sense him.

I stepped forward cautiously, reached out and grabbed the bottle. I quickly chugged it. "What's your name?" The boy asked. I just stared at him.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it. I could still remember the last time it had happened. I wasn't prepared to do it again. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just that your siblings are waiting for you." My eyes widen. I finally looked closely at his clothes. White with blue trim, the mark of the Kazekage. I knew they would sent someone, but I would never had thought it would be the Kazekage himself.

"If you would follow me, Your Highness. I'll take you back to your quarters." He turned and started walking, not even looking back to see if I was following. I did. We walked in silence; him in front, me following.

When we finally reached his office I was ambushed by Aoi's lecture.

"What were you thinking? What would we had done if someone had gotten hurt?" She yelled as I sat with my head down. Aoi turned to the Kazekage. "Thank you, Kazekage, for finding her. She didn't happen to say anything, did she?" Aoi asked, sweetly. My face flushed red. Of course that was what she was concerned with; whether or not I had used my curse.

The Kazekage shook his head. "No." He said in that annoying monotone. "May I ask why it would be such a big deal if she did speak?" I looked up. He didn't know? I turned to look at Aoi. She looked pained as if she was hoping to avoid these particually conversation.

She tried to turn away from the Kazekage's gaze but was unsuccessful.

"I was also wondering that." Said the blonde haired woman who had been standing in the corner next to a man wearing purple makeup. Now Aoi was truly trapped. She had no other choice but to tell them about my gift. She sighed.

"My sister, as you know, was born outside of the palace. Her mother was a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist on a mission. According to my father, she had the prettiest voice in the world. He could help himself." She said the last part with sarcasm. "The child was different. She had been born with a voice of gold like her mother but her power had been magnified by the Royal blood.

"Her voice was her weapon. A single word could make a full grown man weak. Because of this, she is forbidden to speak when others are close by." Aoi said. The blonde and the makeup man were stunned. The Kazekage remained emotionless. "If that'll be all, it's been a long day and we need our rest." Aoi said as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Wait." The Kazekage said just as Aoi had exited and I was about to do the same. I looked over my shoulder at him. "What's your name?" I looked around for Aoi before turning back to him.

"My name is Euterpe." I said as I saw the blonde and makeup man stagger slightly from the sound of my voice. The Kazekage didn't even flinch.

"That's a very pretty name." He said as I exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Euterpe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters **

Chapter 4: Euterpe

**In the office of the Kazekage**

"Well. I wasn't expecting that." Said Temari as she tried to steady herself. Kankuro nodded his agreement as he dropped to the ground.

"It was like all the pain in the world was gone. It was as if everything in the world was going to be ok. I don't know, maybe the girl isn't so bad" He said as he pulled himself up. Gaara shook his head.

"No. You're very lucky that she didn't say any more. She was pulling out your chakra. You're lucky that you're a shinobi. Had you been a normal civilian, she would have been pulling out your soul." Gaara said as he took a seat behind his desk. Kankuro's expressions went from shocked to scared to angry.

"That little..." He hissed as Temari held up her hand, silencing him.

"I highly doubt that she did it on purpose. You heard Princess Aoi, she's cursed. Think about how she must had been treated from the fact that she could cause destruction simply by talking." She said, they both turned to look at Gaara.

He glared at them and they quickly dropped their gazes. "How come you weren't affected, Gaara?" Kankuro asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Gaara shrugged.

"It wasn't that I wasn't affected. I felt it too but not as strongly as you. It was almost like she was trying to suppress her gift."

"What are you going to do about her?" Temari asked.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do with her?" He asked, voice lowered. Temari took a step back. She hadn't heard her little brother used this tone of voice in a long time.

"I mean... It's just that... The others are going to find out sooner or later. I highly doubt that they'll just accept her. She...she isn't normal." Temari said softly. Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously. Temari and Kankuro took a step back. This conversation was getting dangerous.

"He taught me better. He taught me what it was like to be accepted. What it was like not to be looked at like you were just a tool, like a weapon. He taught me that life is worth living if you have someone to live for. When I look at her, I see myself. Alone, scared, never truly accepted, and used by the ones who are suppose to love her." Gaara said as he rose to look out his window.

"She isn't that much different from me. If you have a problem with that then you can leave." He said. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.

"Alright. We'll leave you alone for now." Temari said as she and Kankuro left the office. Gaara waited for the door to shut before collapsing in his chair. He out his hands over his eyes.

"Euterpe" He whispered quietly. "Euterpe" He said again, loving the way her name just rolled off his tongue. It was a pretty name.

A forest somewhere, in the distant the sound of an ocean. My little feet run through the forest. I find myself laughing as I turn back to look at the figure chasing me. I don't notice that the animals had stopped moving and were sitting quietly, watching me.

"Caught you." The woman teased as she picked me up and hoisted me up. She was beautiful; long, wavy back hair, flawless skin, and caring eyes. "You are my sunshine , my only sunshine..." the woman began to sing.

Flash forward three years. I'm crying in a corner, while boys my age taunt me. "Leave. No one likes you. No one wants you." They said as I tried to choke back sobs.

"That's not true." I protested as I tried to dry my eyes. The boys took a step back.

"Silence, devil. My mom says that your words can kill. If you do anything to us then the Mizukage will banish you from the village. I shook my head.

"That's not true. I'm wanted. My mom didn't leave me, she died." I said with more and more determination in my voice. I rose to my feet as the boys collapsed to the floor, their bodies deadly pale.

When the Chunins found them, I told them they were sleeping. It turned out that they had died.

Flash forward four more years. I'm alone in the woods; wandering. Not going anywhere not staying anywhere. My feet are tired from walking for so long and my chest is aching. I collapsed from exhausted.

I was past caring if I lived or died. I didn't have a family; no one was going to miss me. I closed my eyes and settled in to die.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see a boy about two years older than me; staring at me. He was good looking, like the type that would play the bad boy in shows. "Are you alone?" He asked. Not what's your name or where are your parents. He knew exactly what I was going through. I nodded as he helped me to my feet.

"Come on." He said as he began walking through the woods. "You can stay with us for as long as you like." I risked a word.

"Us?" He nodded and I could see surprise in his eyes. He knew what I could do.

"Orphans. We don't have anyone but ourselves. You can call me Brother, everyone else does. What's your name?" He asked as we reached a clearing. I heard shouts as children appeared from the trees.

"Euterpe." I said as I was swept away in the crowd. Brother smiled.

**Present**

I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself in a spacious room, sleeping in a comfy bed. I sat up in bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only seven pm. I must have fallen asleep.

As I got up and changed for dinner; I thought back to my dream. It was a happy dream filled with sadness. I walked through the empty halls of the building. Everyone was already in the main dining room.

I knew that I was going to get yelled at from being late to dinner by Aoi. I entered the main dining room from the side; hoping that no one would notice. They all did.

Heads swiveled towards me as I took my seat. Aoi's eyes meet mine and I got the message; we'll talk later. The only opened chair at the main table was right near the front to the Kazekage. I quickly sat down; hoping not to bring any more attention to myself.

"How was your trip here. I think we would all like to hear it." The blonde woman said, trying to start a conversation.

"It was in a word, interesting." Prince Koda (the fourth prince) said, breaking the silence. "I think I speak for the rest of my siblings that we would much rather hear about life here in the Hidden Village. The majority of us had never even gone out of the inner palace walls. We would like it very much if you could tell us a story, Lady Temari"

Ah so the girl's name was Temari. Temari nodded and looked at the makeup man and the Kazekage. They both nodded and she proceeded to tell a story about a pass mission. The rest of my siblings were completely absorbed in the story but I was bored.

I picked at my food; not hungry. I looked up from the plate to see the Kazekage looking at me. I stared back him, thinking that he'd drop his gaze, but he didn't. He continued to stare with that emotionless expression.

I stood up with a start, stopping the conversation. My siblings stared at me but I was pass caring. I stared at him with menacing eyes. How dare he look down at me. I turned from the table and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. I don't own the songs used in this chapter either. **

Chapter 5: Song

**In the Main Dinning Room**

"I apologize for our sister's behavior." Aoi said after the shock of what Euterpe had done had passed. Gaara shook his head.

"No need to apologize." Gaara replied. Aoi smiled, family reputation still upheld.

"He's right, Aoi. You shouldn't be the one that apologizes. He should." Lili said, standing on her chair to make herslef taller. Heads turned to Lili. Prince Kylar tried to make her sit back down but with no luck.

"I know my sister. She wouldn't do anything rash without reason. What did you do?" She was yelling and she didn't care. She was going to be scolded but she didn't care. Euterpe was her first true friend and in Lili's eyes, her only true sister.

"You're very bold. Tell me something, Princess ..." Gaara said.

"Lilica. My everyone calls be Lili. You can call me Lilica." She replied in her high and mighty tone of voice. Gaara nodded, not taking any offensives to this six year olds tone.

"Tell me, Princess Lilica. Why do you stand by Princess Euterpe when you know what she can do? When you know that she can kill you if she wants too. Why do you stand by her when its obvious that the rest of your family doesn't?" He said, a bit of emotion creepy into his voice.

The rest of the royal family shifted nervously in their seats. It was ture that they accepted Euterpe and it was also true that they were afraid of her.

Lili seemed to be sedated. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She had no idea what her answer was. Finally she realized it.

"I stand by her because she is my sister. I stand by her because she is my friend. If you love someone, you are willing to do anything for them." She paused as she took in the shocked faces of the rest of her family.

"She saved me. Before she came, no one realized I existened. I was nobody." Gaara allowed a rare smile to spread across his face,

"Well spoken, Princess Lilica. I apologize for if I have offend you or Princess Euterpe. Will you except my apology?" He said. Lili shrugged.

"I will if Euterpe does. I'll go tell her right now." Lili said, hopping off her chair.

"You will not. You will sit back down and finished dinner. You can talk to Euterpe later." Aoi said with authority. Lili frowned but she returned to her seat.

"I think it would be best that I be the one that apologizes to Princess Euterpe. An apology is always worth more when it comes fom the source. Wouldn't you agree, Princess Lilica" Gaara said. Lili glared at him once more before nodding.

**Somewhere outside the Sand Village**

I had no idea where I was. I had stormed off like a little kid, my actions controled by anger. And the worst part was, I didn't know why I was so angry. He didn't do anything. He just stared.

When I finally came to, I was somewhere far from the village. When I turned to my left, I could see the flickering lights of the village. When I turned to my right, I saw the endless desert.

I guess I could do that. I opened my mouth and sang a simple note. My own voice suprised me and I snapped my mouth shut. How long had it been since I had sang? One no more like two years. I opened my mouth once again and sang.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..._" I sang and sang. I sang every song I could think of. My voice had been caged for so long and it wanted out. I sang louder and faster. All sense of responsibility had eluded me. I didn't care who got hurt.

I could sense the energy of the earth beneath me, growing stronger and stronger as it reached towards me.

"You have a really beautiful voice." I spun around, channeling the air around me to form a blade. I sang a simple note and sent it striking in the direction of the voice. I did all these in a split second.

A wall of sand flew up in front of the man, catching the knife before it could do any harm. The sand fell down revealing the Kazekage. "Impressive, Princess. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue." He said as he took a step back. I stared at him, mouth closed shut.

He sighed. "Look. You can talk, sing, yell, anything you want. You have an amazing voice. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You you aren't affected by my voice?" I asked, my voice soft and quiet, scared of what could happen. He shook his head.

"No. I am affected just not as much as a regular person. I think its due to my power over sand." He said, forming a flower of sand to show me. I smiled.

"That's very impressive, Lord Kazekage. Are you sure you can handle my voice?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face. He nodded and for a brief second I saw Brother in him. "_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever point and its bringing me out to dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear._..." When I finsih I was greeted with a round of appaluse from the KAzekage. He was smiling like a little boy.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were talented, Princess Euterpe." I smiled. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." I said as I bowed. He shook his head.

"My name is Gaara, not Lord Kazekage." I smiled again. I noticed a rosy color in his cheeks as he talked. I reached out with my mind to Gaara's life line. I did a double take of what I saw. Gaara's chakra was pulsing with energy. His health was over the top good.

"Everything ok?" Gaara asked. I nodded, not comprehending what I was seeing. A person who had listening to me for so long shouldn't be in such good health. They should be half dead.

"You should probably get back to your family. " Gaara said. I nodded and walked past him to the village. I had a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6: The Spy

**I don't own anything and sorry for the short chapter. Please review**

Chapter 6: The Spy

I laid awake in bed as the rest of the village slept. I couldn't believe that my voice had actually healed all of Gaara's illness at the time.

Before he had been exhausted and secretly fighting a cold, I could tell. After I sang, he had the energy of a three year old after eating ten pounds of sugar.  
>I couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

After I had returned to the compound, Aoi had verbal attacked me for bringing shame to the family. It was the usual big sister scolding that I had gotten use to the minute I got to the palace.

By the time I reached my room it was well pass midnight. I crawled under my sheets and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Everytime I closed my eyes the image of Gaara's strong lifeline flashed before me.

I laid there thinking about it till the sun came up.

**Gaara's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Euterpe. She was something else completely. I didn't know why but everytime I closed my eyes her face appeared.

Everytime I saw her face my breathing would get faster and my heartbeat more rapid. I hoped nothing was wrong. I couldn't risk getting sick before the war. Best go to the Medical ninjas, make sure nothing was wrong.

Until then I would be best that I got some sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but found myself waking myself up. Old habits die hard Before, when I still had the One-Tail inside me it was too risky to go to sleep. Now that the demon was gone from within me I could go to sleep without fear but it was strange.

I couldn't help but think about how much in common we had. It was strange that this one girl reminded me so much of myself before Naruto. Always alone and alienated from her own world. Living in fear of hurting the ones around her.

No. Now that I thought about it she was better than me. Something had happened to her to make her love. She wasn't withdrawn and hateful of the world like I had been.  
>I wondered who it was that had reached out to her like Naruto had done with me.<p>

No. I was wrong again. Whoever had reached out to her hadn't done it compeletly. She was still shutting people out. She still wasn't trusting despite the support around her.

It was no use, I thought as I opened my eyes. I couldn't go to sleep with her on my mind.

**Outside the Sand Village**

The hooded figures stood in the shadows of the Sand Village's walls. They were waiting for the informant to come and they were running out of time. There was only a few minutes left before the next guard came to make his rounds.

Finally a masked figure appeared and approached the hooded couple. He looked to his left and right before leaning in so the couple could hear his whisper.

"They've arrived. She's with them. Her bedroom is loosely guarded compared to the rooms of the others. Its ocvious that they don't care for her safety as much as the others."  
>He said quickly. The couple looked at each other. If this intel was true then their job just got a lot easier. The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag of coins which he tossed to the spy.<p>

The spy bowed before disappearing back to the village.

The couple took off through the desert. It was not wise to sit around. Besides they had a lot to report to their master.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

**I own nothing. Sorry for not updating in a while. I blame the state of Texas**

Chapter 7: Kiss

"Have you noticed a change in Gaara lately?" Kankuro said as he laided on his back and stared at the blue sky.  
>Temari looked at her younger brother and smiled.<p>

"My dear little brother, you are clueless." She said sitting next to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do explain."

"How long has it been since the Royal Family been here?"

"A week"

"Where can you always find Princess Euterpe?"

"With Gaara...wait you don't mean?"

Temari smiled. "So there is a brain in that head. But I don't think they quite know it yet themselves."

"I've been thinking about something, how come Gaara isn't dead yet?" Kankuro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they're always together and she talks to him openly. She isn't scared like she use to be about accidently hurting him."

Temari shrugged. "It isn't our concern. It's her life and her secrets, it isn't our place to say."

Kankuro sat up and stared out at the village. "It's Gaara I'm worried about. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

**Gaara's POV**

"Don't touch that!" I yelled as Euterpe's fingertips brushed over the sword. There was a flash and a cloud of smoke.  
>I coughed and as the smoke cleared I saw Euterpe on the ground. "It's booby trapped." I finished.<p>

She groaned as she struggled to stand up. "Next time lead with that." She said as she dusted herself off. I stiffled a laugh at her appearance.  
>Her hair was frizzled, soot covered her face and nails were pretty much ruined. She frowned at me as she tried to wipe her face.<p>

"Let me." I said, grabbing some tissues and gently stared wiping her face. I could feel her smooth skin through the thin material and I was close enough to feel her heartbeat.  
>She was looking down but her eyes met mine as I started to stroke her face. She stopped my hand and stared at me. She leaned up towards my face and pressed her delicate lips on mine.<p>

I dropped the tissues and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer. She did the same as we continued to kiss repeatly.

"Lord Gaara!" The chunin yelled, throwing open my office door. Euterpe and I looked up from our embrace to see the man go deep red.  
>"S s sorry. I go now." He said, nervously backing up.<p>

I waved him in, letting go of Euterpe. "What is it?" The man saluted nervously.

"Sir, there has been an explosion at the village entrance. Requesting you make your way there immediatly." I sighed.

"Very well, you're dismissed." The man saluted again and ran off. I turned back to Euterpe. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still here? Go." She said. "I'll be fine." I smiled and moved to leave but she grabbed my hand, spinning me around. She kissed me quickly and smiled.

I ran out of the room, looking back through the door at her. She was standing at the window, looking out at the village.

**Euterpe's POV**

I was bored. Gaara had to run off to deal with something and I didn't know what to do. Why did I suddendly kiss him?  
>I mean it wasn't like he didn't like it. He did kiss me back. I groaned in frustration as I collapsed on his coach.<p>

"Baka." I whispered to myself.

"Now what could have made you so sad, Princess" My eyes widen as I jumped up off the coach to see a young man with purple hair.  
>He smirked at me and before I could open my mouth everything went black.<p>

**Ohhhh. Someone took Euterpe. Review **


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with other projects but I'm back. Please Review**

****~o0o~

Chapter 8: Taken

Gaara quickly ran to the village's entrance and he could see the smoke raising from that the direction.  
>He tried to focus on the issue at hand but he found his mind going back to that kiss with Euterpe. He knew what he did was wrong. She was a princess...but he was a Kazekage. Surely it wasn't that wrong.<p>

"Lord Kazekage! I apologize for bringing you out here. It was just a small paper bomb. We believe that it was just a genin messing around. I'm sorry for bothering you." The chunin said saluting. Gaara stared at the rubble.

The chunin was right. There was no reason for him to have been summoned so why was he?  
>Gaara turned to look for his guide but couldn't see him anywhere.<p>

"Where did he go?" Gaara asked the chunin. The chunin looked confused.

"What man?"

"The man that brought me here. Where did he go?" Gaara said as a lump formed in his stomach. It couldn't be. Dread was creepying into him as he realized what was happening.

"There is no man. You came alone. No one was ordered to go get you." The chunin said. Gaara cursed loudly causing everyone around him to stop and stare.

"Lord Kazekage?" The chunin said cautiously.

"Everyone back to the village now. No one gets in our out." Gaara yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
>"The enemy is already here." He yelled as he ran back to his office, closely flanked by some of the men.<p>

Gaara burst into his office and sunk slowly to the ground when he saw that it was empty.

"Lord Kaxekage!" The men said crowding around him. He waved them off impatiently.

"Alert the Council and the Royal Family. Lock it down. No one moves till we find her!" He yelled.

"Find who?" One of the men asked.

"Euterpe." He said softly. "They took Princess Euterpe."

~o0o~

**Ohhh cliffhanger...kinda...not really... Anyway please review**


	9. Chapter 9: Uncle

**Sorry for the late update. I really don't have excuses. Please review so I feel special **

"I don't wanna hear it if it isn't good news." Lord Gaara said without during around to look at the Sand Ninja that had appeared behind him. The ninja shifted nervously as Gaara continued to stare out the window.

"Ummm." The chunin said as he started to back out of the room. Gaara sighed and turned around.

"Just tell me." He said. The chunin gulped as his tongue licked his lips.

"We've concluded with the search of the west and north sides of the desert. So far nothing. Also the council requests your appearance in some matters of the city." The chunin gulped again.  
>"And they said to tell you that...a Kazekage shouldn't spend all his time looking for some girl." Gaara's eyes narrowed as a bits of sand started to rise in the air. The chunin gulped again as he started to slowly back up to the door.<p>

"I don't have time to discuss supplies and rations with old men who are too paranoided for their own good. Tell the men to keep searching. They are not to show me their faces till they find something.  
>And you can tell the council that this girl just so happens to be a princess." He said, his voice rising up in a cresando.<p>

"A bastard princess." A third voice said. Gaara whirled around to stare at an old man that had suddendly appear in the corner of the room.

"Leave and don't come back till you find her." He said, talking to the chunin. The chunin nodded and slowly backed up out of the room and closed the door behind him. Gaara turned to the mysterious man.  
>"What do you know about her? You're nothing but a retired ninja." Gaara said as the old man's mouth stretched wider and curled up into a smile.<p>

"I didn't think you would reconginze me, Lord Gaara. You were just a baby when I last saw you. But you haven't changed a bit. You're still that spoiled kid. Instead of going to meet up with the rest of the kages, you're here. Holed up in this walled city of yours, looking for some girl." He spat out the last word like it was poison. "I expected better from my own blood."

Gaara frowned. "You are not my blood. Kankuro, Temari, they are my blood. Not you. You disappeared as soon as it became known that that monster inside me couldn't be tamed.  
>You fled."<p>

The old man's face flushed red and anger flashed in his eyes. "Watch your tongue, boy. You maybe Kazekage but I am still your uncle. Your father's only brother. You should learn how to be humble if you ever want to see your bastard princess again." Gaara's eyes widen. "That's right. We have her and you would be wise to call off your search of her. She is beyond your reach now."

"What do you want with her?" Gaara asked, he felt his blood boiling as sand stared to swirl faster around him.

"What we couldn't do with you. That girl can be used, unlike you. A war is coming and we'll take all the protection we can get." He said, smiling. Gaara lashed out with a spray of sand but the man had already disappeared before the sand even reached him.

~o0o~

Euterpe was bored. Most people would have been frighten that they were being held captive but not her. No, she was bored. They had taken her and placed a silencing jutsu on her so she couldn't use her voice as a weapon.  
>They had thrown her into a dark cell with nothing but a candle to keep her company. She didn't once think of escaping. Even if she could make it pass all the guards without using her voice, she knew nothing of the landscape.<br>She had grown up in a completely different country and the little time she had spent here were in the closed walls of the palace.

Her candle had long since burned down to a knub that couldn't be used anymore. It had left her in the dark for about a three hours and she was getting pretty irrated. At least when the candle was lit she could practice her shadow puppets.

A strip of light appeared, causing Euterpe to wince with painas the door opened wide. She squined at the silhoutte in the doorway as its shadow came closer and closer.

"Get up." The guard said without emontion. He reached down and lifted her up like she was a sack of potatoes. The guard flung her over his shoulder and made for the door. Euterpe found herself in a long, narrow hallway that stretched both ways. Similar cell doors lined both sides of the hall. Euterpe could hear sounds coming from them as they made their way down the hall.

Finally, they stopped in front of an unmarked door. The guard knocked twice before letting himself in. The room was modest. A desk and some chairs. The purple haired boy that had taken her was standing in a corner, his eyes glaring at her his mouth stretched in a wide grin. Euterpe really wanted to kill him. Two of the chairs were occupied. One of them was a girl around Euterpe's age, The other one was occupied by an older man that had a face that seemed familar to Euterpe in a way.

"You can put her down." The old man said. The guard placed her down not so gently and backed out of the room. The old man waited till the guard was gone before addressing Euterpe. "Sorry for that, Princess. We couldn't take any risks. Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to an empty chair. Euterpe never let her eyes leave the man's face as she took a seat. Euterpe pointed to her mouth but the old man just laughed.

"Now why would I do that? So you can kill us with that wonderful voice of yours. No, that gift is better used for other things."

**I wonder what he's talking about...**


End file.
